White Moon and Stars
by HollaHollaHollaHolla
Summary: It was a lonely night on that farm. Beth had been grieving over the loss of her mother. She told Jimmy to meet her in the barn at 3. One thing led to another... Days later he too, dies. As her and the group move through out Georgia, she discovers she is pregnant. She felt alone, until she connects with one other person.
1. White Moon and Stars Info

Hi all! It's M here and I just wanted to give you guys a little info about this story. You can refer back to this whenever you have questions while reading.

::Plot::

This story picks up right after the fall of the farm. Beth ends up pregnant. Yada yada yada.

::Bethyl::

This is bethyl, sort of. It will strictly be platonic for a little while, maybe a half dozen chapters. (I will have the exact chapter as soon as I have it all down. )

::Deaths::

I'm gonna change some deaths around, so people who died in the third season may not die in this; People who didn't die in the third season (or other seasons for that matter) will die in this.

::Appearances::

Refer to deaths. Some people might appear a little earlier, a little later or not at all. Or there might be new appearances of people who don't exist in the show (or do in the game and/ or comics) or don't exist at all in The Walking Dead world.

::Style of Writing::

This will switch from first person, to third person. It will also switch POV's.

::Music::

I will try to add a song to every video, the song may go with the chapter, or just a song that I like. You can request a song and I'll try to put it in a chapter!

::Sequel::

There will definitely be a sequel. Possibly a trilogy, I haven't quite planned that far. But there will FOR SURE be a sequel.

::FAQ::


	2. Chapter 1

**(Song for this chapter) In The Pines- Janel Drewis**

 **watch?v=qQPCJ0V0wB4**

 **One week after the fall of the farm**

Beth was lying on her back, astray from the others, but not too far. She could still hear the quiet whispers and feel the heat of the fire.

She starred at the moon and stars. It didn't make since to her, this was the same moon she looked up to in long car drives as a kid. The same stars her and Jimmy looked too. Sure they looked the same, but they couldn't be.

Jimmy. He died only a short week ago. Only a week. Yet it felt like years. Like, those memories were just dreams. She could no longer cry. She had no strength to cry, nor did she want too. Sure she missed him, but it just felt like another death. Like another name on the list of people she lost.

Just lost.

 **One Month Later**

That's when the vomiting started. She hoped she wasn't sick. Hoped she wasn't coming down with a fever. The thought of being pregnant... Crossed her mind.

It was one time, just the once. Her and Jimmy weren't very careful. They didn't use any protection what so ever.

Beth sat silent on the ground inside the store they were in. It was a small gas station. Everyone was busy looking around for things they could use, besides Lori who sat next to her, rubbing her belly.

Beth stood to her feet and began looking for an early pregnancy test. As she found one, she quickly ripped it out of the box and stuffed it under her shirt. To make herself not look suspicious, she began searching for supplies as well.

She found some matches, 10 pairs of wool socks, some blankets, a couple cans of food, 3 bottles of water, a couple bottles of rubbing alcohol, a package of pens, 2 books and a new bag.

She carried all of the supplies back to where she had sat and dropped them to the floor. She would have to take this test as soon as possible.

"Lori, would you go with me outside? I want to... Y'know, use the bathroom before it gets too dark." She said grabbing her knife.

Lori looked outside and seen how the sun should be setting soon. She stood to her feet grabbing her own gun.

"Sure honey, let me go tell Rick. " Beth nods her head heading outside to wait on Lori.

They silently walked behind the building to where a few bushes were. Lori turned her back to Beth. Beth quickly took out the test from the waist band of her black leggings. She did her business while quietly humming. She shook off the test attempting to dry it off as best as possible, then shoving it back in place. She would check it later.

"All finished, Lori. Do you need to go while we're out here?" Beth announces turning around.

Beth and Lori make it to the front doors the same time Glenn and Daryl did, from their hunt. Beth smiled at the duo and quietly headed inside.

She grabbed a pair of the wool socks she found, her new bag filled with the books and paper and a water bottle. She didn't want to be around everyone, so she made herself a small cot near the windows, opposite from the others. She lays down on the cot, pulling out a book to read. A quick distraction.

About 20 minutes later Maggie brought her some food. She tries to make a conversation, but Beth shooed her off, saying she didn't feel too well and that she was tired.

When It was dark enough she pulled the test out. And starred, positive. How? She didn't understand how it could happen. I mean, she knew where babies come from, obviously. She just couldn't understand how she could bring a life into this world of death.

She sighed, starring out the window behind her.

She couldn't cry. She wouldn't cry.

She took off her boots, along with her ankle socks. She stretched her toes and stood to her feet. Then walking over to where the nail polish was, grabbing a few and stuffing them in her pocket.

She stared out the glass door, there was probably someone outside keeping watch, so she wasn't worried.

The night was cold, Beth could tell summer would end soon. Although it was dark, the full moon provided enough light, she grabbed a small candle anyways.

Silently, Beth pushes the glass door ajar and heads outside. She walked over to one of the parking blocks, emptying her pockets onto, then sitting cross-legged in front of it.

After lighting the candle she checks out the colours she randomly selected.

Dark Red, Black, Electric blue, and lilac.

She decided that the red and black would look good against her porcelain skin. She would keep the other colours though.

She sat silently, trying to not make any noise. The lit candle was enough to lead anyone to her, she did not need to include sound as well.

She painted her fingernails dark red, and her toenails black. She was finished, but yet did not attempt to go back inside. The gas station was humid from all of the body heat, and outside the chill against her skin felt so good.

She felt... different as well. Perhaps it was from finding out she was pregnant. But, yet the though of it made her numb. She couldn't understand it at the moment, maybe she never would.

Beth knew she would have to tell someone, but who? Possibly Maggie, she was her sister after all, that hadn't changed. But Beth knew Maggie would hoop and hollar at her asking her "How could you be so damn clueless?" Or at least that's what she thought, maybe Maggie would... Understand. Beth had been extremely numb, even after splitting open her wrist. Maybe, Maggie would get that.

Or maybe, Beth thought, maybe take them Plan B pills, if she took enough (scattered timing of course), she could abort the pregnancy? No. No, she couldn't do that. No matter what, it was against her faith. Honestly, she wished Jimmy or Patricia or even her mama was here, they'd talk to her about it.

That next morning she woke up on her cot, the sun just peaking over those trees, it was probably 5 or 6 am.

She observed her surroundings to see only a few of the family was in there, but she seen Maggie a few feet away, looking at something on the shelf.

"Maggie?" Beth said, her voice sounded exhausted. Maggie turned and quietly walked towards her.

"Hey Bethy, you have a good sleep?" Maggie smiled, and sat beside her.

"Maggie, I-I need to tell you somethin'. It's kinda important. " She quietly said, you could by her tone, she was nervous. But she had to tell her, right now.

"What is it babe?" Maggie wondered curiously, sitting down next to her.

"I'm, Uh..." Beth awkwardly chuckled, looked down at her hands, avoiding Maggie's stare. "I think I'm having uh, a baby?" Beth whispered. She could feel the tears in her eyes, she knew Maggie would probably disappointed.

"Well you think... Or do you know?" Maggie questioned, looking down as well.

"I know I am. I found out last night." Beth replied calmly. She felt more confident now, because Maggie had yet to yell.

"Oh. Um, alright. I think you should go get some breakfast, clean yourself up. I'm gonna go tell daddy. " Maggie finally replied. "Then me and you are gonna go head down to that river, wash and cut that hair of yours." She smiled sheepishly and kissed Beth on the head.

Beth had to admit, she was surprised. She half expected Maggie to scream and yell and practically disown her as a sister. But, this was better.

The gas station was a good place, for the most part. Had a nice river about 100 feet west of the place, which was good for game. Woods all around which was good for coverage, but still enough room to be comfortable. But as Beth sat outside, at the same picnic table she sat at last night, she listened to Rick talk about finding a better place.

That could make since, Beth admitted to herself, she did miss a bed. They could use a place with a fireplace, enough bedrooms for privacy, land for farming... They needed the farm. Or a farm. Beth knew of a farm, a farm pretty close to here.

It was her old friends farm, Shelby. Shelby's family left the farm a few days after the outbreak, to go to her grandma's house in Florida. The place was just like Beth's farm; Maybe even bigger. It would be the perfect place to stay.

"Hey Rick," Beth spoke, jogging over to the group of 4. "I think I know the perfect place to stay, it's about 10 miles from here, I think."


	3. Chapter 2

**A few hours later, at the river with Maggie**

"Can I ask how it happened?" Maggie questioned, combing Beth's damp hair.

"Uh, yeah. It was a that night, that that man died, Dale? Yeah, Dale. It was in the barn." Beth sighed. "I don't know why... I did it. I was depressed, I guess? I don't regret, doing... It. And I don't regret the outcome, entirely. I wish, that we were in a safer place, where I know I can have... the baby. But that's nine months from now, right ?" Beth shrugged.

"Yeah, nine months. It's hard to tell where we'll be by then. But I know where I'll be in nine months. " Maggie replied to Beth's long answer, pulling out a pair of scissors.

"Where?" Beth asked eagerly.

"Right by your side. " Maggie grinned.

 **Two days later**

"Alright, Bethy. Everything looks in shape." Hershel said, patting Beth's belly. "Of course you'll need to start taking prenatal vitamins, and drinking almost twice amount of water. Try to eat the cans of food with less sodium. Also," continues Hershel, as he stands "Try to stay out of the sun, and limit any excess movement. We want you to gain weight, not lose it. " He smiles at his young daughter, as she also stands from the picnic table.

"Alright that sounds easy enough. Do you have any idea when the baby will be due?" Beth questions.

"You said it was the night Dale passed?"- Beth nods- "So then I'd say somewhere between June 20th- 27th. You're just past 5 weeks. That's a month and a half after Lori. That makes today, just about October 17th. Try to keep track of the days, so we'll know what trimesters you are in. Well, I'm gonna go check on Lori. " Hershel smiles down at his daughter, and walks away.

Beth walks back in the gas station to write in her new journal. She might as well make this a daily thing, so she can remember the days.

 **That Evening (Beth's POV )**

When Rick got back, he told us all that tomorrow, we would start to pack up as much as we can and head up to the farm. He also thanked me for the information.

It was odd, knowing I'd go back to the home of my old best friend. The place where I spent many nights, and many summers.

I wish I knew if she were alive.

She would've been elated if she found out I was pregnant. She loved babies more than puppies and kittens put together! Or maybe not now. Back when there wasn't dead cannibals roaming the Earth, a pregnant teen wasn't the worst thing. Now, It's probably a death sentence, we don't know.

I hope she was somewhere safe, with all her three brothers and sister, and of course her two loving parents.

Daddy told Rick that I was pregnant today, so I'm sure everyone knows now. Twitter doesn't have shit on The Apocalypse. Of course everyone would find out eventually, but I just feel so awkward and dirty. I was thankful (Very much so) that daddy wasn't judging me.

I guess sex before marriage isn't anything, anymore.

"Hi, Beth you mind if I sit with you?" I look up to see Carol smiling down at me. Right now I was writing in my journal, a new song that had come to mind.

"Sure, Carol" I reply, as she already is sitting "Did you want to talk about something?"

"Yes, your father told me something..." I could feel my heart pounding in my head, as I look down. "Now don't get all scared," She contiues, "I just wanted to talk to you about it." She grabs my hand and pats it. I appreciate her kindness.

"Now, I had my daughter when I was just a few years older than you. I was about 22, but I was married. Well, what I'm trying to get at, is I will be here if you have a question, or just need to talk about it. I know you lost your, mom and Patricia, but I will be here for you." I finally look up at her and she smiles at me.

"Thank you," I quietly whisper.

"I was just about to finish dinner, would you like to help?" She stands, looking down on me, waiting on my answer.

"Of course." I smile, and close my journal.

 **The next afternoon, at the farm**

We left at basically first light the next day. Arriving at the farm was quite weird. It looked the exact same; serene, quiet. It was just how I remembered it.

Shelby's family didn't have any farm animals, but the did have a great garden; which was flourishing with vegetables and fruits.

Her grand father was a contractor, so his company and he had built this place just for them.

A grand fireplace in the living room, a smaller one in the family room, a huge kitchen, five bedrooms for her and her siblings, a guest bedroom, a master bedroom, 4 1/2 bathrooms, a basement, a cellar (off a ways from the house) and an attic. (Three Stories)

I could only imagine how big her grandparents house was.

They didn't have as big of a barn as we did, because they didn't have all the animals as we did, but they did have a decent sized one.

As soon as we got there everyone decided on rooms. Since they were so many everyone could have their own. (Besides Rick, Lori and Carl, but they were to share the master bedroom on the third floor. And Maggie and Glenn would of course share) I insisted on taking Shelby's room.

Everyone silently brought everything in from the cars, and started putting everything where they'd wanted it. And the guys started checking and securing the fences.

When I finally did go up to Shelby's old room, the sight almost brought me to tears. On her wall she used to have a bunch of unframed pictures, most were gone. But she had one that I remember especially, because it was of us. It wasn't even a significant moment, just a time I had spent the night, and we took a picture.

I carefully removed it from the wall and carefully stick it on the inside flap of my journal.

Luckily, she was a size bigger than me in clothes, so I can more comfortably fit in some other clothes.

I quietly walk to her dresser and pull out a pair of dark grey leggings and a black tank top, then over to her closet and pull out a navy grey sweatshirt.

After I re-dress myself, I grab a pair of her cheap combat boots and slide my feet in them.

No one, is downstairs but I light the fireplaces anyway, warm for later. I remember to close the metal gates. From the window I can see Lori and Carol out at the garden picking the fresh produce.

In the kitchen I grab a basket and join them outside.

Later I will be posting some drawings of how I picture the house on my twitter HollaHollaHolll so if you are confused, this should help.


End file.
